


TBUniverse 4: *Sigh*

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Walter needs to discuss the developments with someone else.





	TBUniverse 4: *Sigh*

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

TBUniverse 4: *Sigh*

### TBUniverse 4: *Sigh*

#### by Nicholas

  


Title: TBUniverse 4: _Sigh_  
Author: Nicholas  
E-Mail: Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Rating: R  
Category: Relationship 

Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use. 

Warnings: See TBUniverse 1 

\-- 

Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message conversation. 

Babysdaddy: Hi Tara. You're looking good. :-) 

Taralynn: Walter, good morning, I'm hoping it's a nice morning for you. And thanks, you know I appreciate your compliments. 

Babysdaddy: Nice it is, yes. Fox and Alex have left, they're doing the shopping today and I am left to my own devices. As a matter of fact they warned me about not wrecking the house while they are away. Rascals they are, mischievous to the last cell. 

Taralynn: Oh I'm sure you handle them well. ;-) 

Babysdaddy: Honestly, I wish... _sigh_

Taralynn: Trouble in paradise? 

Babysdaddy: Trouble? No, no. Not exactly anyway. Not trouble, not something definable, not, well, not like that, no. Quite frankly it's ironic, everything appears to be so perfect. That's what bothers me. 

Taralynn: Want to talk about it, Walter? Your call. 

Babysdaddy: I'm not sure if there's anything to talk about at all. I can't tell you what the problem is. I am only unsure about this. Not sure where to start and where to leave off. 

Taralynn: There's always the beginning and the end. ;-) 

Babysdaddy: Don't make fun of me! 

Babysdaddy: Sorry. I know you didn't mean it like that. I suppose I am starting to see ghosts when there are none, problems that aren't there. 

Taralynn: Apology accepted. Anyway, you know what they say about intuition. I thought I have taught you to trust your instincts (please do imagine the Lady's voice in your ear now.) 

Babysdaddy: _rueful smile_ You have taught me that indeed and re-inforced it with reminders I don't care much about remembering. 

Taralynn: All has its time and place. 

Babysdaddy: Well, maybe now is neither the time nor the place for this. I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you with this. 

Taralynn: Walter, please. I thought we were past this stage. Stay and get it out of your system. What is the matter? 

Babysdaddy: Insistent, aren't you? But why am I even surprised by that. It's mainly about Fox, as you have probably guessed. 

Taralynn: And as I am further guessing, about this new role he has in your relationship. 

Babysdaddy: Exactly that. _sigh_ Don't get me wrong, it's perfect, only, maybe a little too perfect. I'm waiting for the big blow-up. 

Taralynn: Aren't we a little paranoid here, Walter? 

Babysdaddy: You're talking about MY lovers here. Paranoid means normal! ;-) No really, I'm surprised I can even joke about this. It's just that there is this foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach... 

Taralynn: Don't get mysterious on me. You're insecure about your qualities. Again. Isn't that all, Walter? 

Babysdaddy: It is, Milady, I suppose it is that. :-/ I notice the change and I'm forced to watch. I give Fox the freedom I think he needs and I'm left to guess whether it may not have been too much. By allowing his fantasies room to be, do I push him into a dependency that is too great for him to remain an independent person? 

Taralynn: Does he want it? 

Babysdaddy: He does, yes. It scares me. To see him drift so deeply into that state of mind that he is someone else altogether. He thrives on it. It is his way of escaping but I can't help but think that maybe I have failed him in a way. I have been his Dom before and it didn't fulfill his needs, now I'm his Daddy, how can I be sure he is truly content now? And if he is, how can I be sure it's not too much, too deep, too fast? 

Taralynn: How long does he stay inside these states of mind by now? 

Babysdaddy: Often enough it's only for a few hours, sometimes two or three days. 

Taralynn: Which situations cause the need or this, well, let's call it regression? Are there any hints that you may recognize ahead of the actual regression? 

Babysdaddy: Are there? I'm not sure. It happens whenever he feels the world is too much to take, it's his way of leaving this real world for a while and be off in fantasy land. I'm scared of losing him there. He gets into it so much some days that I am afraid of him losing himself in the pleasure of whole and complete dependence. 

Taralynn: How does it make you feel, Walter? To see him dependent, to see him with the pacifier between his lips, looking at you with adoring eyes, thinking of you as the one who can make everything right? 

Babysdaddy: It scares me. Sometimes. 

Taralynn: And? 

Babysdaddy: And yes, it is an ego-boost, of course it is. Just as he thrives on the dependence, I thrive on being _the one_ for him (one of _the two_ , really). You know that, dammit. I've always enjoyed being the Dom, I've always enjoyed having the responsibility coming with that job. I have always enjoyed to see the shy smile someone gives me in reaction to my approval or praise. 

Taralynn: I'm hearing a 'but'. 

Babysdaddy: BUT...I'm not sure if maybe this isn't over my head. I agreed to this. I did. Of course I did. I thought I'd recognize Fox's needs by doing it, I thought it was the right thing to give him the outlet, I thought, dammit yes, maybe I simply thought he looked adorable with the pacifier in his mouth. I knew he would get into this deep. But this deep? I was not expecting this and I'm a little...surprised, shocked almost. 

Taralynn: Is there anything in the way he behaves when he isn't in it or maybe even when he is that tells you he has trouble remembering how real life works? 

Babysdaddy: No, not really. Except maybe, I believe he tends to use it as a way to avoid everything else by now. It's a trail I haven't followed down to the roots yet but it has become his main coping mechanism, only I'm afraid it isn't coping but mere avoidance. For now, no, there isn't anything unusual in his behavior. Do you believe something could develop into that direction? 

Taralynn: Hon, I've only met your Fox twice, so it's hard for me to give you the ultimate judgement on his reactions. Generally, I think there is something to that thought. But you're his Dom, or his Daddy. You are the one who sets the rules. You are the one whose call he will follow. I don't have to tell you that he is your responsibility. Avoidance mechanism sounds like a good-enough possibility as any although I doubt it has been that in the first place. 

Babysdaddy: So it's rules for the baby, just as there are rules for the sub? It's gonna be limits and me allowing or not allowing the retreat into fantasy. 

Taralynn: I understand you have set those rules at the beginning, correct? So how about following through with that? 

Babysdaddy: I know. But Christ, Tara, you should see him with those eyes. :-) 

Taralynn: I know you're in love with him, Walter. ;-) But be the daddy he needs you to be. Don't allow him to get away with everything. Maybe I should send Will over to have a talk with Fox. 

Babysdaddy: Is he still...? 

Taralynn: My baby? Of course, I think he will be that forever. He is a lot more experienced than Fox is, so maybe an exchange of ideas on what should and shouldn't happen might be good. 

Babysdaddy: I'm not sure about that. Fox meeting strangers and all. 

Taralynn: Think about it, Walter. For his sake. What does Alex think? 

Babysdaddy: As a matter of fact, he told me to talk to you. _blush_ It's strange for me to see the subtle change Alex is going through. Of course he is my sub but also a Daddy to Fox...he loves that. 

Taralynn: When was he last spanked, Walter? 

Babysdaddy: Spanked? 

Taralynn: Yes, spanked. I think you read me correctly. 

Taralynn: Out with it. How many days? 

Babysdaddy: Seven weeks...approximately. 

Taralynn: WALTER! 

Babysdaddy: Tara, I know what you're gonna say, you're gonna say that it's only Fox and that I am forgetting about Alex and that he needs those little reminders, but...BUT he enjoys his daddy role. 

Taralynn: Oh, please. Are you trying to fool me or are you trying to fool yourself? 

Babysdaddy: I'm not! Maybe he is growing out of that, maybe my sub's no longer a sub, maybe he's found the true something in babying Fox, in taking this responsibility, in being looked at with those adoring eyes. 

Taralynn: Well, you don't give him much of a choice to get some attention from you the way he has before. So what's a boy, who needs a little unconditional love, to do? What's a boy to do who needs to please? 

Babysdaddy: You are saying he is faking it. That's bullshit. 

Taralynn: Mind your manners. And no, I'm not saying that at all. Of course he enjoys it, and maybe deep in his heart he truly does. But he also gets that look of approval from you everytime you see him with Fox. That shows him that he is doing something right. So he will continue to venture down that path because obviously you are not willing to care for him the ways you should. 

Taralynn: Again, I don't doubt he enjoys being Fox's daddy. Who wouldn't? But he is also your sub. He needs the spankings and he needs you as his Dominant. A role you right now visibly fail to fulfill. 

Taralynn: Walter? Think about it. 

Babysdaddy: I am. I am thinking. Do you know how hard it is to have two of them at the same time? 

Taralynn: Oh darling, but isn't this truly your dream come true? 

Babysdaddy: You know the answer to that already. You know all the answers. 

Taralynn: I'm only listening to my inner voice that warns me and shows me the little things that go unseen otherwise. That's all. It's a voice you have, too, you only have to allow it to be heard. 

Babysdaddy: If you believe that... 

Babysdaddy: To sum it up before the two are back, must be any minute now, set limits for Fox and give Alex the security of me still being his Dom even if he is also Fox's Daddy. Does that sound about right? 

Taralynn: It does, Walter. 

Babysdaddy: Gotta go now. I hear them bounding up the stairs. Thanks for the talk, Tara. _Hugs_

Taralynn: _hugs_   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nicholas


End file.
